


Pokemon Short stories

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forest Sex, Futa, Multi, Potential for more, Vaginal, i will now pleasure myself with this fish, pokephelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: This might be a multi-chapter thing where I place shorter, pokemon stories that don't feel like their own thing, or are just too small for me to post on their own





	1. Pleasure with your Vaporeon

            “Fuck. Middle of the forest, no way out, and now I’m horny. Just great.” Juniper grunted and sighed as she pushed herself through the thickets and bushes. She thought she could easily make it through forest…now she couldn’t even remember its name. Not that it mattered, she couldn’t find her way out of her anyways.

            “So…what’s the plan boss?” Juniper grunted as she pushed past between two trees, look over to see her Vaporeon sitting on a branch, giving a tiny smirk. Vaporeon hopped down from the branch, walking in front of Juniper, slapping her against the leg with her tail. “Because I’m going to be honest, all this grass…isn’t to my liking.”

            “Was that your idea of a joke?” Juniper gave one last grunt as she pushed through the trees, finding herself in a small clearing. “Because it was bad.”

            “What can I say, I mimic my trainer.” Vaporeon gave Juniper the cheekiest grin, making her scowl. “Plus, you’re the one who got us lost. So, I’m not going to-hey!” Vaporeon was cut off as Juniper picked her up by the hips, pinning her down beneath her.

            “You are way too annoying. If you’re not going to help us get out,” She smiled wickedly, as she used one of her hands to unzip her pants, causing Vaporeon to wriggle in panic, “Then you might as well help me get off.” Juniper let her throbbing cock flop out, a rather average sized appendage, but for Vaporeon, it was still really big.

            “H-hey, hold on, there’s no need to uh…do that.” Vaporeon struggled against Juniper, but a quick tug on her tail stopped her actions in their tracks.

            “Oh no you don’t, you gotta be a good Pokémon, and listen. To. Your. Trainer.” With the final note she jabbed, spreading Vaporeon’s lips, making the little water eeveelution yelp, making her cute sounds. “So tight, and wet, just how I love it.”

            “AH! Fuck you’re so b-big!” Vaporeon yelped and moaned, while Juniper grunted and panted, a sadistic smile spread across her face.

            “Little Pokeslut. You like my cock, don’t you?” She emphasized her question with a harder thrust, quite literally pounding Vaporeon into the ground.

            “YES! I love your cock so much. Cum inside me please!” Vaporeon was a blubbering, drooling mess.

            “Take it you little cumslut.” Juniper grunted one final time as she hilted herself inside Vaporeon’s pussy. They both moaned loudly as she pumped her cum into the already soaked Pokémon pussy. Minutes passed, and Juniper was finally done, pulling out with a small pop, letting her cum drool out.

            “That was…so…fucking…gooooood~” Vaporeon’s tongue hung out as she rubbed her cheek against the grass, making Juniper smile.

            “Hello? Anyone here?” Juniper smiled, her cock twitching, ready for round two.


	2. Lurantis use sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trainer getting dommed his lurantis

            “Lurantis, use leaf blade…Lurantis?” Jonas blinked as Lurantis straightened up and turned her head slowly. The yungoos in front of her quickly took the opportunity and ran away into the grass. “Lurantis you let him get away, he was shiny too.”

            Lurantis didn’t care though, as she slowly walked up to Jonas, a small glint in her eyes. She swayed her hips as she approached Jonas, a noticeable aroma hitting his nose. “H-hey…wh-what are you doing?” Lurantis gave a little chirp as she nudged Jonas gently, making his already wobbling legs give out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

            “You’ve been a naughty boy, ordering me around~” Lurantis hovered over Jonas. Her eyes glittering with her obvious intent. She held her arms up, bringing them down quickly, tearing his shorts apart. His throbbing cock popped out, glistening with precum.

            “Lurantis…s-stop…now.” His mind was becoming fuzzy…did she do this?

            Lurantis giggled, spreading her legs as she slowly stepped over his cock, her pussy dripping, and some of her juices landing on Jonas’s cock, making him shiver. “I’m not taking orders right now. Instead, you’re going to be the pokémon, and I’ll be the trainer~”

            With that, she let herself fall the rest of the way, engulfing his cock with her tight pussy. Jonas moaned, bucking his hips up, but Lurantis easily shut him down, pushing back against him with her hips. Her arms came up, pinning Jonas to the tree as she rode him like a dildo, barely acknowledging he was anything more than that, past simple mutters and coos.

            “C-cumming~” Jonas’s voice was little more than a whimpering whisper. But it showed how defeated and drained he was by his own pokémon, and she loved it.

            “Do it. Cum inside my little poke-hole~” Her joke was bad, but not bad enough to make Jonas stop. He came enough to make it pool out from her pussy, a small trail leaking out, over his balls, and into the grass.

            “That was good…but we’re nowhere near done.” Another wave of new aroma’s attacked Jonas, making his cock stiffen inside her. He whimpered pathetically, she giggled maniacally, and kept riding him. “We’re only done when I’m satisfied…and this is only the beginning.”

            Needless to say, it was going to be a long day for Jonas.


End file.
